Just A Pizza Delivery
by whocares10315
Summary: Tweek can find a way to surprise someone. Even someone like Craig.


Title: Just a Pizza Delivery

Author: whocares10315

Pairing: Tweek/Craig

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: **M to MA for strong sexual content, language, and presence of roleplay**

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt and Trey's precious babies.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to [kyuubikun] for the mega challenging request! T'was fun.

Summary: Tweek can find a way to surprise someone. Even someone like Craig.

* * *

Tweek anticipated the knock at the door. He was absently flipping through the channels, fingers twitching over the number keys. He'd blink a couple of times before sniffling and rubbing the edge of his nose absently. He fidgeted, trying to get comfortable on the couch, face flushed at the thought that his parents were out again. It wasn't so much he was frightened to be alone. No, just—_anxious._

Tweek liked that. Anxious. It didn't mean he was scared, despite the fact he twitched slightly at every sudden sound, be it something on TV or simply something in the pipes.

When the doorbell rang, he couldn't help but grin. His food was here. That was very good news. He had always liked Hawaiian pizza.

He opened the door, relieved to see another human being. A very young, good-looking human being, at that. He couldn't have been much older than Tweek.

"Large pizza, Hawaiian?" the pizza guy droned, chewing on what seemed like a piece of gum, the pizza sitting on his shoulder.

"Yup," Tweek answered, able to smell the delicious mix of cheese, tomato, onion, ham, and pineapple. He opened the door more and stepped out to meet the other, eyeing him with interest.

"That'll be fifteen fifty," the guy replied, taking the pizza with both hands and presenting it to the other, dark eyes bored.

"O-okay, hold on," Tweek stammered slightly, slipping a hand in his back pocket. He had left a twenty there but it appeared to be gone. He shoved his other hand into the other pocket, frantically, inadvertently tugging his pants slightly down lower on his hipbones.

The pizza guy raised a questioning eyebrow, still chewing.

"I don't have it," Tweek said, clearly upset. "I don't—I can't pay for this."

"That's real unfortunate, sir," the guy murmured, blinking slowly. He clearly didn't care.

"Well—what do I do?" Tweek frowned, taking a step toward the other as if maybe he'd have an answer. "I'm so hungry."

"No money, no pizza," the man replied, bringing his shoulders up slightly in a shrug as he started to step away. "Sorry."

"No wait!" Tweek frenetically, grabbing the other's wrist with both hands.

The pizza guy looked down at the hands before up at Tweek. Before he could ask the customer to let go, Tweek murmured,

"I can pay."

Tweek met the other's eyes, chewing on his lips meaningfully, still holding onto his wrist. The pizza guy sighed slightly, turning to the customer slowly.

"Okay," he said flatly. "Then why don't you let go of me, sir, and go get the money?"

"But I—you need to come inside with me," Tweek said meaningfully, squeezing the other's wrist a bit and taking another step which was bold enough for him.

"Why?" the pizza guy asked flatly, stopping his chewing for a moment.

"That's the only way I can—" Tweek paused, getting very close to the other and tilting his head up to him, licking his lips. "_Pay._"

The guy blinked, watching the other. After a pause he tugged his hand away from Tweek and turned.

"Good one," he tossed over his shoulder, taking the pizza away. "Guess you're going to be really hungry tonight, sir."

"Hey!" Tweek yelled, looking surprisingly frustrated. "Eraser_1_, Craig!"

"Can I spit out the gum now?" Craig asked, walking back to Tweek with the pizza and spitting the gum out anyway without waiting for an answer. "Tweek, this is stupid."

"_You're_ the stupid one!" Tweek shouted, eye twitching slightly at the other, tensing. "You're not supposed to just drive away with the pizza!"

"I know," Craig said flatly, shifting the red cap up off his forehead. "I brought it over to eat. Not to roleplay."

"That's not what I mean!" Tweek grumbled exasperated, crossing his arms, feeling them quiver slightly. "You're supposed to be the 'reluctant pizza guy,' not an asshole!"

Craig blinked and looked down briefly, as if thinking. Tweek watched him, nervous as to what the other was thinking. It was always like that. It was impossible to know what Craig was actually feeling or thinking.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking at Tweek, making the blond flush and pout slightly.

Even after a good couple of months of being "together," Tweek still felt flustered and anxious around Craig. But even so, for someone like Tweek, he had grown to trust Craig enough to speak his mind and actually have a spine.

"Whatever, Craig," Tweek murmured, tugging at his buttoned shirt. "It's fine."

Tweek felt a familiar hand at his face and he looked up as Craig leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Let's just go inside and eat," Craig suggested quietly, flicking at Tweek's blond hair slightly. "Then we can play all you want."

"We always do that," Tweek sighed, still flushing all the same at Craig's intimacy. "I wanted to do something different."

Despite the common misconception that Tweek and Craig's relationship was based on very obvious and designated roles, they were both very flexible.

Of course, Tweek was the timid, nervous, and dependent bottom for quite some time in the beginning, and Craig gladly took the role as the older, stronger, and independent top for Tweek. But after some time passed and Tweek's teenage libido went to new heights, his shy exterior would dissolve to reveal an eager, sexual being. Only Craig had seen the excited and even confident glint in Tweek's eyes behind closed doors. In fact, Tweek craved for more sex than Craig ever did. Craig would not complain if he had to stay with Tweek without the sex. He would simply be a bit frustrated by the absence because the sex had gotten so habitual and Craig had liked that.

"Different," Craig repeated, eyeing the blond carefully.

"Yeah, to spice up our, sex life," Tweek trailed off, as if realizing how silly that sounded coming from him.

"What are we, unhappily married?" Craig asked, frowning slightly.

"Shut up, Craig," Tweek sighed halfheartedly. "I just, wanted to try…"

When Tweek trailed off again, turning his head, Craig turned his as well, dipping it down to meet Tweek's eyes.

"Wanted to try what?" Craig asked.

"I just, figured maybe—I could—y'know—I mean," Tweek's words were starting to feel rushed and he felt the same anxiety of the pressure to answer as he did so many years ago as a child. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"Spit it out, Tweek," Craig said flatly.

"I just wanted to see what it's like to be a top!" Tweek answered quickly, all in one breath, locking eyes with Craig to let him know he was serious. He felt his face burn but it was too late to go back now. And, honestly, if he couldn't even bear to be embarrassed in front of someone as close as Craig, then he would never get anywhere.

"What, that's it?" Craig sighed, looking like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You could've just asked. Are you retarded?"

"You can't even pretend to be a pizza guy, you son of a bitch," Tweek found himself snapping with a frown.

Craig simply shrugged as if agreeing to that statement, before sitting on one hip, still holding the pizza.

"So," Craig started, giving Tweek a deadpan look. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

Tweek couldn't have been any happier to see that look. Tweek knew it meant Craig was submitting.

"Seriously?" Tweek asked, jittering with excitement. "Just like we had planned?"

"Just like _you_ had planned, sure," Craig sighed, watching the blond take his wrist again.

Craig truly hated acting. Not just because he was so terrible at it, but because he felt like he was lying to himself while doing it, which was against any moral code Craig may have had. But for Tweek's happiness, he'd do just about anything; be it making him smile, making him laugh, making him reach orgasm, making him happy after a very long, bad day, Craig would always be on his hands and knees to please Tweek. In that respect, Craig was the submissive one.

"Okay, okay," Tweek grinned before slipping back to his "role." "Pencil_2_."

Craig found himself scoffing at the "safe word" but he said nothing, clearing his throat.

"If you can't pay, no pizza," Craig started, watching Tweek for his cues.

"I can," Tweek murmured, slowly meeting Craig's eyes and bringing Craig's hand close to his chest. "You just—have to come inside."

Craig narrowed his eyes slightly as Tweek gave him a slight warning glare.

"I don't know," Craig murmured, glancing back at his car as if reluctant but tempted. He looked back at Tweek, biting his lip. "I really need to deliver the other pizzas."

"Please?" Tweek whispered, looking up at Craig meaningfully.

After a moment's pause, Craig slowly nodded, letting Tweek lead him into the house.

Once Tweek closed the door behind Craig, he turned the dark-haired male to face him, moving in to kiss him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Craig grunted, pressing a hand to Tweek's chest, halfheartedly, of course.

"Just go with it," Tweek murmured, taking the pizza from Craig's hands and placing it on the coffee table before sliding his hands up the other's chest slowly, licking his lips meaningfully.

"I don't think this is—" Craig started to say, feeling Tweek's fingers lingering over his chest bone, brushing over his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. Craig felt his breath hitch and he tried to loosen his usual firm control, and allowed himself a shiver.

"This-this is wrong," Craig murmured, faltering over his words, hoping that would make him seem like he was crumbling under Tweek's advances. It did. Tweek was very pleased.

"I don't want to be right," Tweek breathed, moving to take Craig's face and forcing his lips onto his.

Craig made a noise of struggle, acting as if he was trying to move away. To his surprise, Tweek grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him back. Craig stayed there in Tweek's hold, obeying and kissing feverishly back.

"Mmn," Craig sighed with a slight hum against the other's lips as they fell into rhythm. He felt Tweek's hands release and tighten around his shirt, fidgeting with the collar slightly. Craig waited for Tweek to make another move before making any of his own.

Tweek then moved his hands down Craig's front, feeling the tight and slight muscle there before curling around his waist and slipping into his back pockets, purposefully pushing their hips together in a low grind.

Craig released a token gasp, letting his head fall back slightly.

"We can't," he murmured quietly as Tweek nipped along his jawline and down his throat, rolling his hips.

Craig placed his hands on Tweek's arms, as if to push him away but Tweek kept their bodies sealed and after Craig dissolved into another string of gentle sighs, he moved them around to hold Tweek.

Tweek diligently lapped at Craig's neck, leaving love bites to mark him as his own. Tweek licked along the raw flesh as one of his hands moved between them and palmed Craig,

Craig cursed in response, feeling his knees trying to give out as he moved his hips into Tweek's touch forcefully, thrusting slightly before stopping and taking his wrist. Tweek gasped slightly, looking up at the other, sudden fear in his eyes as if he had upset the other. But he relaxed when he saw Craig was still "acting." For him.

"You can't do this," Craig panted, licking his dry lips and staring at the other. "It isn't right."

"But it's the only way I can pay," Tweek whimpered slightly, moving to take ahold of Craig's shirt again and lean up to breathe on his open lips teasingly. "Please, I'm so- _hungry_."

Craig shut his eyes and bit his lip, looking strained and uncomfortable, looking the part as a torn pizza delivery guy. Torn between duty and pleasure.

"Look," Craig started, clearing his throat and meeting Tweek's eyes when the blond moved his fingertips through his dark hair soothingly, pushing the red cap off. "I'm just the pizza guy and-and you're a _customer_ and we don't even know each other."

Craig was surprising himself at how into this he was getting but seeing Tweek act his part seamlessly was enough motivation. He wanted to make the fantasy real for him, after all.

"We can-we can get to know each other tonight," Tweek offered with a strange look of innocence that held such ferocity.

"How about I come back later, then," Craig murmured, moving as if to make for the door. But Tweek grabbed Craig's face, and shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Now," Tweek snapped, crushing their lips together, coaxing noises curling out from the pit of his stomach.

Craig willingly allowed Tweek to grab him, trying to keep up with his kisses with small, surprised noises of his own that he was starting to realize were not forced. They were quite real. As Tweek started to press him back, Craig found himself actually stumbling slightly, feeling a bit anxious. He watched Tweek, even as they kissed and their teeth would graze occasionally, their lips bruising, their tongues moving shamelessly against each other in a chorus of moans.

With a slight shove, Craig tripped back and fell into the arm chair, looking up at Tweek with an almost confused look. Things were going too fast, even for him. And it was making his eyes glimmer slightly in anticipation of what Tweek was going to do next. Tweek had a moment of nervousness as he watched Craig, tugging his shirt absently before nodding to himself slightly and kneeling down in front of Craig. He inched closer, between his legs, resting his arms on his legs as he leaned up to get Craig's lips, biting into the lower one with a needy whimper.

Craig breathed heavily, his usually clear mind all a flurry as Tweek kissed him aggressively and grabbed at him to a bruising degree. Tweek moved his lips away momentarily, sucking on his shoulder with a light moan as his fingers fumbled with Craig's pants' button and zipper. With a little help, Craig had allowed Tweek's eager fingers to slip under his waist band and begin to stroke him harshly.

"_Mmnf_," Craig grunted, wincing a bit simply because it had been so sudden. But his hips bucked up graciously as obscenities fell from Craig's lips like the small breaths that escaped him. He felt his thighs tensing and his breath grow shallow as he let his head rest back against the chair. He had not thought Tweek's dominance would be so—refreshingly arousing.

Tweek, always watching Craig slightly to make sure he was always pleased, moved to push the dark-haired boy's shirt up, attacking the exposed skin with his teeth and lips, fingers working at Craig's very apparent arousal. As Craig felt his toes curl at the mere contact, he looked down to watch Tweek move the tip of his tongue around one of his nipples before enveloping it with his lips, teething at it gently.

Craig felt a sweat build along his hairline as he watched, moaning faintly as he moved his hips into Tweek's hand, wanting more friction. More pleasure. He was losing control and he just wanted more.

Tweek pulled back, meeting Craig's lust-filled eyes with a faint blush and a cheeky smile before tugging Craig's pants the rest of the way down to his ankles. Tweek moved in, fingers fidgeting over Craig's inner thighs as he lapped and teethed at Craig's pale, toned abdomen. Craig's nails were digging into the armrests, teeth sinking into his lip as he simply watched, entranced.

The blond pulled away again to sit back on his heels, removing his shirt and stretching his long, slim torso in the process. Craig licked his lips at the sight, feeling hungry himself. Tweek tossed the shirt aside, shoulders rising up with brief tension before noticing the want in Craig's eyes and smiling to himself. Tweek unbuttoned his pants, letting them slip down to his angular hipbones as he crawled with a sway back toward Craig. He moved to lick gently along Craig's inner thigh, making the other visibly shiver.

The dark-haired male watched the curve of Tweek's spine, breath shortening as Tweek's lips and tongue moved closer to the base of his length. He felt Tweek's fingers around the thick, tough skin before being joined by his tight lips at his head.

"Ah! _Mmn_, shit," Craig gasped, tensing considerably as he moved his hips slowly, trying to get Tweek to take him completely. Tweek inched his lips down around Craig, sucking with small noises of approval. Once Tweek took all he could, eyes watering slightly, he bobbed his head, fingers moving over the flesh that his mouth couldn't reach.

Craig found it difficult to resist fucking Tweek's mouth but he held onto the armrest with one hand, fingers embedded into the material as the other hand slipped over Tweek's shoulder, stroking his curved spine slowly before curling into his blond hair.

Tweek shifted one knee over Craig's foot, arching his hips so that his own arousal caught Craig's shin as he bobbed quickly, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his lips around Craig. He moaned loudly around the other for a different kind of feeling, rolling his hips roughly against Craig as he did.

Finally, Tweek pulled away, blinking a bit worriedly up at Craig, only to be reassured by Craig's dark eyes looking softened and glazed with lust.

"Fuck, please," Craig panted, chest rising and lowering quickly, knees spread and looking completely collapsed as he begged. "Please, fuck me."

The words sent chills up Tweek's spine. He grinned widely, twitching slightly before moving to stand, leaning forward on the chair, catching Craig's lips briefly before climbing onto him. Tweek placed one knee between Craig's on the seat, the other one stretched under him. Craig slowly reached over to take one of Tweek's hands, much to the blond's surprise. Craig slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking them as he stared up at Tweek, making the blond flush slightly at the sight. Craig curled his tongue around his thin, pale fingers erotically, looking up at Tweek with an unrecognizable hunger.

Either impatience or anxiousness made Tweek pull his fingers away. He watched Craig carefully as he moved one finger to tease and circle the entrance before pressing inside his warmth. Craig instinctively tightened around him at first but with a slight shift, his eyes continued to encourage Tweek along. Tweek pressed the second finger in, scissoring them slightly and thrusting them into Craig. The dark haired boy, made a face of discomfort but it soon passed as he angled his hips slightly and Tweek's fingers _just_ caught something.

"_Nnh_, hurry," Craig murmured, voice sounding strained as he stroked himself absently, eyes on Tweek. "Fuck me."

Tweek didn't need another suggestion. He spat in his hand, trying to remember what Craig had done so many times. What the men did in all those pornos. But even as he did it and coated himself handsomely with precome and saliva, he looked confident and ready. He slowly lead himself to Craig's entrance, holding himself up over Craig with his other hand on the headrest. Craig shut his eyes, taking a deep, wavering breath as he felt Tweek's head pushing into him. He winced, trying his best not to tense because he knew it would hurt for both himself and Tweek.

But Tweek managed to press in slowly and smoothly, short gasps for air starting to push out of the blond as he felt the tension around his arousal.

"O-oh God," he quivered as Craig recovered from the pain he knew would be crawling up his spine the next morning. Craig remained calm even with the obvious pain because he knew the moment he looked distressed, Tweek would be upset. Tweek, in turn, knew how much it hurt and watched Craig's face carefully, licking his lips nervously. He was tempted to lean in and ask if the other was all right.

But for Tweek's sake, Craig let his eyes roll back into his head and moaned, arms reaching up and back to grab the chair, hips squirming slightly against Tweek.

"So good," Craig groaned, spreading his knees and moving his hips to make Tweek confident enough to move. Tweek, smiling to himself, started to slowly move, jerking into the other, using his back leg as leverage. Craig tilted his head, holding on to the chair and grunting every time Tweek thrust into him. It hurt. Badly. But as Tweek shifted slightly at an angle, he caught that wonderful feeling that overpowered the pain.

"_Uuhn_!" Craig thoughtlessly cried, starting to move his hips vigorously to frantically keep Tweek's thrust there. "_Nnh_, ye- _uhn!_ Fuck, right there!"

All of Tweek's insecurities or hesitance moved aside as he started to hump and roll his hips as hard and quickly as he could into Craig, getting lost in the rhythm and the sound of slapping skin coupled with Craig's rare cries for more. Tweek let his head fall forward, blond hair in his eyes as he concentrated, his faint grunts matching the time of Craig's cries.

Craig thought Tweek was going to topple the armchair over he was using such force, but Craig could not verbalize such a concern. All he could manage were short whimpers that tore out of his lungs in shorter intervals than breaths. Craig was actually starting to feel light-heated, all the blood rushing to his normally pale cheeks. He was turning into a submissive mess, moving his hips up violently to meet Tweek's sharp thrusts, lips hanging open with his hand around his throbbing arousal.

"I-I ca- Craig, I can-" Tweek stammered, breaking character with a bright red face, gasping for air to speak as he thrust into him but it was too late. Tweek filled Craig with a loud guttural moan, thrusting in erratically without rhythm to prolong the orgasm. In the process, Craig finished soon after with a violent shiver and a strained gasp.

Tweek collapsed onto the other, breathing heavily and glistening with sweat. Craig smiled weakly, stroking his fingers through Tweek's hair with his good hand. The other had worked hard. Craig was proud of him. Appreciated him. The blond lifted his head tiredly to make sure, one last time, that Craig was pleased, before smiling with a small fidget and kissing Craig's lips. When a younger Tweek would have asked Craig a dozen times if he had done a good job, this Tweek knew that he had made the other male happy. Once Tweek removed himself from Craig with a slight hiss and Craig had wiped himself and his chest with his shirt, the blond curled up in Craig's lap on the chair, nestling his head into the crook of his neck comfortably.

"Pizza's probably cold now," Craig sighed. But Tweek didn't hear any resentful tones in his voice.

"We can heat it up, Craig," Tweek murmured against Craig's bruised neck, tugging the blanket hanging off the armchair to cover them.

And Tweek felt no pressure of the possibility of waking up the next morning alone. Such a possibility didn't exist and Tweek knew it.

* * *

~*Love? Hate? Undecided? Let me know. Thanks for reading!*~

1 – "safe word" for stop

2 – "safe word" for go


End file.
